nice job
by justyouandme33
Summary: a continuation of a story i once loved, and a man, i once cherished, and one moon and one wolf which was lost to the midnight of the internet and now rests solely in my heart


Nice JOb Falling In Love wih Me, Mr. DEalgingquient

(FAN ENDING!) ((ORIGINAL STORY BY PATTYTHAI2)

"picks up from chapter 12, (i didn't read it, the wayback machine, didn't work)

Romeo took off his shrit. I (Annette) stared at his abs! On each ab, was written , "FEAR NO ONE FEARED BY EVERYONE"

I didn't fear him though, he is my lover, and I am his Juileette, and our love was forbidden, but we had a car, and Sebastion was in it too. We were about to dive off the cliff !

Romeo starred at me. "Princess! You are so spoiled , you work at the Dog Wash? When Your dog is Rich?"

"Why don't you dive off the cliff you stupid idiot teenage fuck up boy that fights, and for What?" I said.

"My parents."

Sebastien sighed and groaned. "You two are so stupidly obviously in love!"

We glared at him, and then pushed him playfully off the cliff. Sebasttien laughed and we giggled together. Good thing he's part merman because he's just so good at swimming. Sebastian parted his crimped scene haircut bangs across his forehead and squinted at us eaglerly.

Romeoa muttered to himself, "I told him not to joke about that stufff anymore!" _He's the only person I trusted other than my good good Good dog. _i decided that if romeo was just going to keep talking about DOGS when i told him pacifically that my dog doesn't work at dog Washers then i'm not in the mood to cliff dive.

i turned on my kneee and headed to the car. Romoe grabbed my by me hand. "w-wait."

I started the car and pushed down onto thep del. Then i adjusted the mirrors. and then i pushed the seat more forward because Romeo's legs are longer than mine. He's 6'7" with chad michael murray blonde hair and bright blue orbs. We embraced.

"annte, i need to Come Clean with you about what happend. i wasn't actally mad at Sebastian for telling the truth out there."

I pushed my long dark swept dyed dark red bangs to the other side of my face. What in the world could he mean ? My first kiss was with this Bozo? I glansed at my watch which i wore on my bicep to prove that if necessary i had the strength to flex through lether if i were ever to be captured by the enemy.

"OH NO! i'm going to be god dmn fking late to rehearsal!"

I stomped on the gas pedal and swerved out of there at 91 mph. when i reached the Dogger Washer it was too late and my client had cancelled the appointment. they were standing outside the shop wearing a hoodie that went all the way down to their chin so i couldn't see any of their face at all in the darkness of their hoodie.

they looked up.

It was! My mom!

"What are you doing here Aneete?"

"I couuld say the same to you!"

She looked at my car license plate, which read LUV2WASHDOGS and then looked back at me, holding my nametag in my hand. "Do you..."

"NO! Of course not. I am successful in all arenas of life including dogs, which is why, they never need to be washed by me, because they're always perfected clean when in my presence. I'm also so rich."

"I fingered you would lie to my face like this."

Romeo pulled up in the parking space next to me. He was wearing black jeans with dark red vans and black fishnets and a Kill Paradise black t shirt and a leather jacket on top of it. His nose was red and beaten! What happened?

Oh my god! said my Mom.

"Oh, this is nothing." he said.

I went inside and started my shift. Immediately the first dog that walked up to the counter was a dark grey wolf with golden eyes. Cam ran up to me.

"Romeo's hurt! I saw him get beat up in the parking lot behind the building next to my car!"

My eyes grew wide. Not that I cared about him or anything.

I ran outside to the parking lot. There I saw Liam Kingstom standing over his son (Romeo). They got into a street fight! Liam glanced over at me and waved his hand. "This is nothing you need to see," he whispered.

I can't believe Romeo and Liam fought like this in the Dog Wash parking lot. Romeo crawled over to me.

"You never let me finish my story... and now..."

"Oh no!"

"I need to... tell you..."

I cried. He knew. I was pregnant.

"I know."

"Okay."

I hoped he would stay with me to riase the child which we could have named Lucas Grabiel.

Cam ran outside with the stretcher. We might be losing him. I sobbed and sobbed then ran into my car, pushed down on the pedal and cried the entire way to the hospital at 93 mph.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP .BEEP. BEEP.

I stood next to Romeo holding his hand over my stomach. he lay in his hopsital bed unconscious. The doctors said they didn't know when he would awaken from his coma.

His eyes popped open. Those perfect blueish light greenish sky blue orbs peered into my soul and then into my stomach with byakugan. "Annette..."

"Romeo! You're alive! When happened back there?"

I can't believe it all went down five years ago. It seemed to be only two days ago. I had long since quit my job at the dog wash after the police showed up and deemed it a crime scene. His dad was going to get out of jail in only a few minutes. We needed to protect our unborn child, who could come out any day now.

"Lucas and I have been waiting for you my love..."


End file.
